parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 26 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty six of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * GOES BACK INTO THE JUNGLE --JADE JUNGLE-- FINDS RAPHAEL THE RAVEN, FIGHTING THREE PUTRIDS PIRANHAS AND A MAGIKOOPA ON THE WAY * Raphael: Oh! Welcome! Sorry I'm so surprised, but I can't even remember the last time someone came up here. It's sure been a while. What? Oh yes! Affirmative! I'm the master of this island. Call sign: Raphael the Raven! If you have any problems at all, just let me know, OK? Go ahead, out with it! Ah. Oh, so you're Thomas. I see. Roger that. You can't find a way to reach the volcano, is that it? Yeah, that's a problem. Not for me, though. I'll help. To be honest with you, I knew you'd ask something like that. I got a message from the Stars, so I knew you were coming. I've got something exceptional to give you that ought to help you on your way... But that's for later! Right now, let's take care of that volcano problem, OK? Caw caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!! SMALLER RAVENS DROP IN * Raphael: Cawcaaaw caw. Excellent response time, Ravens. We've got work to do. I'll brief you only once, so I want your full attention! SPEAKS TO THE RAVENS, THOUGH NO TEXT IS SHOWN Raphael: ...and it must be done just as quickly as possible. Got it? I should hope so! Let's move, Ravens! Follow me! FOLLOWS AND SPEAKS TO RAPHAEL AGAIN Heave-HOOOOOOO!! GETS A TREE ROOT OUT OF THE WAY Come on, then. FOLLOWS AND SPEAKS TO RAPHAEL AGAIN Aye aye, all right. Is everyone ready? Now, Ravens! Get to work!! FIVE RAVENS BUILD SOMETHING TO HELP GET MARIO IN THE VOLCANO This won't take long. WALKS IN * Kolorado: Hmm!? What in blazes...? RAVEN DROPS DOWN * Raven: Caw caw caaaw! Finished! Caw! * Raphael: Roger that! You can reach the volcano now. Kolorado: Ooh! Top notch, really!! It would appear we can enter the volcano, dear boy! What luck, eh, Thomas? I shan't delay another moment! The ancient treasures are calling me! Onward! HEADS INTO THE VOLCANO FIRST * Raphael: That Koopa! What a maverick! Charging into the volcano... He's bold, I'll give him that! Bold and certifiably nuts... But enough about that! I want to give you that important item I was talking about. Here, take it. GETS THE ULTRA STONE That's an Ultra Stone. I found it a long time ago in the depths of this jungle. Now that you have this stone, when you find a Super Block, you can upgrade one of your party members from Super Rank to Ultra Rank. Strengthening the members of your party will be the key to your success. Trust me. That's what a Star Spirit told me in a dream. Use it and prosper! I've got to go now. Over and out. AND THE RAVENS LEAVE GOES INTO THE VOLCANO --MT. LAVALAVA-- WALKS DEEPER IN THE VOLCANO AND SEES A PUTRID PIRANHA * Putrid Piranha: IDENTIFIED AS...THOMAS! ALERT! REPORT TO BOSS! ALERT! ALERT! LEAVES TO TELL THE BOSS GOES TO THE NEXT ROOM AND FINDS KOLORADO * Kolorado: Hmm... I sense danger here... All adventures are dangerous, though, so what of it? We must press on toward the glory of an unknown treasure! JUMPS ONTO A PLATFORM AND IT SINKS INTO THE MAGMA Kolorado: Yaaaah!! What's wrong with this rock? It sank right into the lava! CROSSES THE PLATFORMS AND EVENTUALLY GETS TO A PART WHERE HE BREAKS A NEW TYPE OF BLOCK WITH THE NEW ULTRA HAMMER * Kolorado: Yes! Excellent! Now, Thomas! No time to hang about! Onward to glory! GO INTO A DIFFERENT AREA Kolorado: Hm? It smells like treasure! Treasure, old boy! Make way-- I'm going ahead!! FALLS OVER THE EDGE GyaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! FINDS ONE SMALL, BLUE BLOCK IN A ROOM AND KOLORADO COMES RUNNING IN Category:UbiSoftFan94